


Soft Mornings

by Greyed_Viking



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I feel bad and wanted something kinda sweet, M/M, Short, Softnessssssssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: Dave wakes up and thinks for a moment.





	Soft Mornings

It was a soft morning, Dave decided. He had woken up to sunlight glaring into his eyes from the partially opened curtains. However, wrapped around him was Karkat. Beautiful, soft Karkat. Dave didn’t dare move. Karkat looked so peaceful as he slept, no brow furrowed, nor teeth gritted. Just simply relaxed and cuddly. Dave couldn’t disturb that now could he? No, that would be hella rude and wrong to his best homie.

Dave gently reached up and sank one hand into Karkat’s thick, dark hair, petting him. Karkat groaned and scooted closer to Dave, exposing one set of bright red grubscars. Dave smiled. Any other morning he would slide down and kiss on them until Karkat woke up, but today he couldn’t. He just felt too soft. His boyfriend deserves to wake up on his own terms, not Dave’s.

Dave stretched and settled back, moving his head away from the awful light and waited for Karkat to stir, all the while petting him slowly and carefully. This was love, Dave decided. And love was soft mornings.


End file.
